El hombre más inteligente del mundo
by MightyMitch47
Summary: AU en el que Saitame no entrenó para ser el hombre más fuerte, sino que es un estudiante que leyó diez libros de cada materia todos los días durante tres años, hasta que se quedó calvo, y ahora es el hombre más inteligente del mundo, y eso, lo deja bastante aburrido.
1. Chapter 1

-Saitama... ¿Señor Saitama?... ¡Despierte!

La burbuja en la nariz de un joven explota, este joven estaba sentado en una banca de escuela, estaba sentado en la esquina al fondo del salón junto a la ventana, todos se empezaban a reír por la reacción de Saitama al ser despertado tan abruptamente por el profesor.

-Señor Saitama si tanto le aburre mi clase entonces debería salir.

-No, porque luego me pondrá amonestación o algo así- dijo Saitama con indiferencia mientras apoya su cabeza sobre su palma.

El profesor no dijo nada más y siguió dando clases al frente del salón, Saitama ya no tenía sueño, pero igualmente no escuchaba las palabras del profesor, y el resto de estudiantes solo lo ignoraban.

-"¿Cómo terminé así?- dijo Saitama en sus pensamientos- Recuerdo cuando no me importaba sacar malas notas, la escuela solo era una excusa para no quedarme en casa todo el día, así fue mi día hasta que conocí a una chica, ya me olvidé como se llamaba o como era, pero si recuerdo que a esa edad ella me atraía, y bueno, ella era muy inteligente así que pensé que podía impresionarla si comenzaba a ser más inteligente que ella, así que me ponía a estudiar cada día sin parar, durante el almuerzo, el descanso, incluso cuando iba al baño, me leía como diez libros de matemáticas, diez de literatura, diez de ciencias, diez de sociología, he leído tantos libros académicos sin parar por tres años, y me estresaba y agobiaba tanto que empecé a quedarme calvo por el estrés, con el tiempo empecé a ser el mejor de todos los estudiantes, pero nada sirvió al final, cuando pensé en declararme ella me rechazó y tiempo después ella se fue y nunca la volví a ver, al final toda motivación que yo he tenido ha desaparecido y ahora saco buenas notas sin esfuerzo, pero las cosas se hicieron tan aburridas que ya no siento nada, no tengo emociones, ya no le encuentro un propósito a todos mis esfuerzos, estoy completamente aburrido"

* * *

**El Hombre más Inteligente del mundo**

* * *

-"La institución de jóvenes excepcionales, o simplemente llamada La Institución, es un complejo dedicado al aprendizaje diseñado para preparar a los jóvenes cuyos intelectos aporten varias oportunidades a la sociedad, el sistema de la Institución es tan sofisticado y sus instalaciones interiores dotan a cualquier estudiante de todos los recursos requeridos para un mayor rendimiento en sus actividades académicas, es la institución mejor reconocida a nivel global, y solo entran los más calificados a estudiar ahí, y es la institución más recomendada por profesionales de todas las industrias, y sin lugar a dudas mayor aspirada para todo tipo de estudiante cuyos promedios reflejan su calidad como joven dedicado al aprendizaje- Pensaba un joven rubio vestido con un elegante uniforme gris oscuro y una corbata azul oscuro con una camisa blanca, estaba sentado en un salón rindiendo el último examen de la preparatoria para al final graduarse- Y es mi aspiración entrar y cumplir una promesa, y volverme el mejor estudiante de la Institución"

-¡Señor Saitama por favor despierte!- reprendió el profesor a un estudiante al fondo, el joven rubio lo vio y puso un gesto de desaprobación.

-"¿Y este idiota?"

* * *

Al final del año escolar, los dos cursos de último año daban un examen final para poder decidir si llegarían a graduarse y finalmente entrar a la Institución. Las calificaciones serían impresas y expuestas en un mural en el centro del colegio, los dos cursos albergaban una gran cantidad de estudiantes así que la hoja era larga, y creaba mucha expectativa por el status por el mejor estudiante.

Todos se arrinconaron para poder ver el posicionado como el número uno, el joven rubio se acercó y muchos le daban ánimos y aseguraban de que él sería el primero, grande fue su sorpresa que no fue así.

-¿Quién es el primero de la lista?

-El estudiante con la mejor puntuación del examen es... ¿Saitama?- el joven rubio se exaltó.

-¿Saitama? Nunca había oído de él.

-¿Que no Genos debía ser el primero?

-Quizás el tal Saitama hizo trampa.

-Esto es injusticia Genos debía ser el primero de todos.

-No es para tanto, por lo menos es el segundo.

-Rayos, estoy en décimo sexto puesto.

Genos, considerado como el estudiante mayor reconocido de su escuela desde que ingresó, participaba en todo tipo de eventos y competencia poniendo en alto el nombre de su escuela, había ignorado de que había alguien mejor que él.

Genos no perdió tiempo y fue corriendo a conocer a aquel estudiante que lo superaba con creces.

* * *

-Señor Saitama, ¿Puedo hablar con usted un segundo?

-¿Mmmm?- Saitama estaba a punto de retirarse a casa, ya estaba el salón vacío- ¿Sí?

-Durante años Saitama, he notado que tienes una gran inteligencia, pero no desarrollas tu potencial.

-Ok.

-Pudiste haber sido reconocido por toda la escuela, y haber puesto su nombre en lo más alto, hubieras sido el mas popular, sin embargo nunca lo hiciste y pasabas desapercibido.

-Así es, no me interesa realmente esas cosas.

-¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer una vez te gradúes?

-Mmmm no lo sé.

-Lo suponía, si me permites, te recomiendo que entres a la Institución, con tus conocimientos es fácil de que entres incluso es posible de que entres en las clases superiores.

-Realmente no me interesa.

-Pero por lo menos prométeme que lo pensarás, después de hoy es probable de que no volvamos a encontrarnos.

-Está bien... lo haré.

Saitama salió, y caminaba de vuelta a casa, nadie durante el día se acercó a felicitarlo, ni siquiera sabían quien era, y realmente no le importaba, ni siquiera fue a ver la lista de calificaciones, solo siguió su camino, ya estaba atardeciendo.

* * *

Saitama llegó a casa y su madre lo recibió con una noticia.

-Saitama, tienes una visita.

El joven calvo quedó intrigado, ¿Qué hacía Genos en su casa?, Genos fue insistente en querer hablar a solas con Saitama así que sin otra opción tuvieron que ir a su habitación.

-¿Sí?... ¿Por qué viniste a mi casa?

-Saitama, mi nombre es Genos.

-Sí, se quien eres.

-Saitama, he venido a hacerle una propuesta.

-Lo siento, no me gustan los hombres.

-No es esa clase de propuesta... Le explicaré, desde que era pequeño he vivido con una economía muy baja y mis padres siempre luchaban por mantenerme con las mejores condiciones, y aunque trataban mucho de ocultarlo yo sabía perfectamente que gastaban muchos de sus esfuerzos en mí, así que me impuse la tarea de volverme el mejor estudiante en todas las escuelas que me inscribieran para así obtener el mayor número posible de oportunidades que hagan la vida en mi hogar más sencilla, obteniendo recomendaciones y remuneraciones por aportaciones que he hecho en mi trayectoria como estudiante, y estoy consciente de que la Institución será mucho más dura- Saitama se muestra impaciente- Pero yo me he decidido en emprender esta interminable luchar para poder darle a mis padres una vida más cómoda, por eso siempre me esforcé por ser el número uno, no por estatus, sino por las oportunidades, pero todo cambió cuando supe de su puntuación, así que busqué su paradero, y pregunté a muchos estudiantes de usted, pero parecía que no hablaba con muchos, yo lo entiendo, debe ser por eso que es mejor que yo y mientras más preguntaba, más me daba cuenta de que usted es mucho más inteligente que yo y que sus esfuerzos no se comparan con los míos, mientras yo participaba en ceremonias usted trabajaba duro por conseguir esa más alta calificación- Saitama tiene una mueca- Por eso yo, Genos, el segundo mejor estudiante de la preparatoria, he venido con el permiso de sus padres ha hablar con usted y pedirle que...

-¡YA BASTA IDIOTA, RESUME TU HISTORIA EN 20 PALABRAS O MENOS!

Genos quedó callado, pero cumpliría las exigencias de Saitama, pues ahora le tiene mucho respeto.

-En resumidas cuentas, quiero que usted sea mi tutor, y yo su discípulo.

-Lo siento, no estoy interesado en dar tutoría.

-Lo entiendo, y comprendo que usted es una persona muy ocupada y que quiere esforzarse para entrar a la institución, sin embargo quisiera sus consejos para dar el examen de ingreso a la Institución.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a la Institución?

-Porque es una universidad pública cuyo financiamiento viene por donaciones del pueblo y del estado, en resumidas cuentas mis padres no tendrán que preocuparse por pagar mis estudios ahí, y ya no se preocuparán por mantenerme puesto que puedo mudarme a las habitaciones del complejo.

-Espera... ¿Puedes mudarte ahí sin paga?

-Es una forma de decirlo, solo tienes que mantener un promedio impecable a cambio.

Saitama se quedó callado un momento y entonces lo decidió.

-Bien, supongo que lo haré.

-¡Es fantástico! Le estoy eternamente agradecido- dijo Genos haciendo reverencia.

-¿Por qué?

Sin embargo Genos salió apresuradamente a prepararse para el examen de ingreso, es decir, estudiará mucho. Saitama en realidad solo decidió ingresar a la institución para mudarse de la casa de sus padres.

* * *

**Bien, aquí les traigo una premisa que se me ocurrió hace varios años pero en realidad nunca pensé en consolidar, eso hasta que ingresé a la universidad y estoy completamente aburrido, no porque sea muy inteligente, sino porque la carrera que estudio tiene tanto relleno, así lo siento, que me resulta complicado concentrarme, y me aburro fácilmente, y siento que este fic puede ayudarme a soltar todos estos sentimientos de vacío que tengo últimamente, y que pongo un poco de mis experiencias en este fic. Como la falta de motivación para ser mejor, no la tengo, cuando estaba en el colegio las tenía, pero ahora ya no, solo quiero sentarme y escribir fics todo el tiempo y ver tele, sin embargo hay que trabajar etc. Pero puedo desahogarme con este fic que me resultó entretenido de escribir, será corto y no abarcaré toda la serie, sino lo que me parezca que mejor calza en esta premisa.**

**Espero les haya gustado y dejen una bonita review, eso si que motiva. Muchas bendiciones, y estudien mucho, es importante, pero no se agobien, no se vayan a quedar calvos. Adiós.**

**Att: Might**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clase C**

**...**

* * *

Es el día de la prueba de ingreso, exactamente se están evaluando alrededor de 200 estudiantes de los cuales solo el 10 por ciento suele pasar la prueba, los exámenes se realizan en todas las aulas en la institución y son evaluadas por los docentes y el representante de cada aula, Genos esta rindiendo la prueba en el aula cuyo representante es un chico de cabello celeste.

Mientras tanto Saitama esta en las aulas inferiores rindiendo su examen bajo la supervisión de un estudiante de cabello puntiagudo quien les estaba dando las instrucciones.

-Muy bien, todos pongan atención ahora, el examen que esta a punto de rendir no es cualquier examen, este examen es el que decidirá si tienen un futuro próspero en… la… institución- pero mientras mas hablaba Saitama se quedaba dormido- ¡y no sean arrogantes entendido! Este examen comprende de un 40 por ciento de matemáticas, un 20 por ciento de lenguaje, un 10 por ciento de historia, y un 30 por ciento de ciencias naturales, tienen dos horas para terminar… ¡EMPEZANDO AHORA!

Y una vez puso la alarma, Saitama puso una cara seria y empezó a escribir a una velocidad de diez palabras por segundo, los demás pasaron de ver a Saitama con burla, a verlo von miedo al apilar las 30 hojas de examen ya resueltas y sin darse cuenta, ya entregadas en el escritorio.

-¿Ya puedo retirarme?

-…

Pero no podía responder, estaba demasiado impactado por la velocidad en la que acabo el examen, un récord jamás logrado, 2 minutos con 36 segundos, Saitama solo se retiro sin decir nada mas.

* * *

Una vez en los casilleros Saitama estaba esperando los resultados mientras leía su manga, cuando entonces llega Genos.

-¿mmm? Ya acabaste.

-Así es, la verdad el examen no fue tan desafiante como lo temía, estoy bastante seguro de que lograremos pasar.

-Bien, supongo que eso es todo

Una hora después.

-Maestro, ya llegaron los resultados- dijo Genos cargando dos sobres, uno le entrega a Saitama, Genos procede a sacar su examen.

-¿mmmm? Que significa la letra S?

-Según entendí, la Institución clasifica a los estudiantes que entran por su desempeño, los de calificación mas baja los transfieren a la clase c, superior a esta la clase b, despues la clase a, y la de mayor prestigio, la clase s.

-Mmm, ya veo.

Saitama procede a sacar su examen, al sacar un fragmento ve que la letra iba a ser una S, Genos no estaba sorprendido, ya esperaba eso de su tutor. Hasta que saco toda la hoja.

-¿Clase C?- dijo Genos sorprendido- Tiene que ser un error, voy a hablar con el comité.

-¡No lo hagas, lo vas a empeorar!

Genoz comenzó a revisar el examen y encontro el problema.

-Ah ya veo, según parece sacó lo mas bajo en matemáticas, aunque todas las respuestas son correctas, le bajaron puntos por omitir el procedimiento.

-¡DEJA DE ANALIZARLO IDIOTA!... aunque no importa ahora, lo que importa es que pasamos.

* * *

Más tarde, el comité de la Institución llamó a rodos los ingresados para una ceremonia de bienvenida, cerca de 80 estudiantes se encontraban en los asientos, al frente de la plataforma se paró sobre el podio aquel que supervisó a Genos.

-Saludos estudiantes, mi nombre es Beauto, pero a lo largo de mi trayectoria me han apodado como Sweet Mask, me paro ante ustedes para felicitarlos por su esfuerzo en el examen de ingreso, espero que puedan elevar el nombre de esta institución en alto y que den su mejor esfuerzo, cada semestre se evaluara el desempeño de cada uno para determinar si son ascendidos a una clase superior, den lo mejor y es posible de que logren avanzar a la clase A, o incluso, clase S. Bienvenidos a la Institución.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir en señal de respeto, excepto Saitama quien se quedo dormido y se despertó de golpe por el ruido de los aplausos.

Una vez terminado la ceremonia de ingreso, los estudiantes se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones, cada uno recibe un papel con una dirección que los lleva a unos complejos de habitaciones, en total hay tres complejos.

Saitama se había adelantado para salir, pero Genos se quedó porque Beauto lo había llamado.

-¿Tú eres Genos verdad?

-Así es.

-Tengo entendido que eras el mejor de la academia de la que provienes.

-Es correcto.

-No me sorprende que terminaras en la clase S. ¿Qué te pareció el examen de ingreso?

-Siendo honesto, fue menos desafiante de lo que creí. Fue una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Una pérdida de tiempo? Creo que no comprendes, tengo algo que decirte, los estudiantes de la Institución tienen un papel que desempeñar, y es el de desafiar sus conocimientos y crecer como persona, así mismo tienen que darle prestigio a la Institución, pero para los estudiantes de clase S es diferente, ustedes tienen que ser el modelo a seguir para otros, y ser la cara representativa de la Institución, si no pueden con un trabajo como ese entonces deben retirarse.

-Entiendo, ¿Es todo?

-Es todo, espero que des lo mejor de ti, hasta pronto Genos.

Beauto, el estudiante número 1 de la clase A, dio una impresión curiosa a Genos, parece rígido y bastante apegado al sistema de la Institución, y sintió cierta hostilidad en caso de no cumplir sus expectativas, sin embargo a Genos no le importaba, él tiene una misión propia a la cual apegarse.

* * *

-Estos estudiantes nuevos no tienen idea del mundo real, soy un estudiante clase A rango 37 santo cielo- dijo el estudiante Snek quien supervisó el examen del grupo en el que estaba Saitama, estaba discutiendo con el docente mientras tomaba un café- Son solo unos novatos.

-No estés tan seguro- dijo el profesor- Después de varios años, un estudiante que tomó la prueba de ingreso pasó directo a la clase S, es algo que no se ha visto en mucho tiempo, y el estudiante Saitama sacó una nota promedio, pasó por muy poco, pero es el estudiante con el récord de acabar la prueba más rápido que nadie con todas las respuestas correctas, es muy posible que pronto te supere.

Snek se sorprendió por lo que escuchó- ¡Ese idiota!

* * *

Saitama vio el papel que tenía, su habitación quedaba casi al final del último complejo, bastante apartado de las aulas y oficinas, entró al cuarto y vio que habían dos camas, una ventana con cortina y dos muebles de madera junto a las camas, se decepcionó al ver que tendría que compartir con otro estudiante, solo esperaba que no sea alguien exasperante. Escuchó que tocaban la puerta, fue a ver quien era.

-¿Sí?

-Saitama...

-¿Eres mi compañero?

-Saitama, soy Snek, estudiante de clase A, en esta escuela tenemos algo llamado novatada, cuando a los de alto rango nos irritan el comportamiento de estudiantes insolentes como t...

Saitama solo cerró la puerta en su cara, entonces se echó en su cama y descargó su mochila en el mueble cercano a su cama. Tiró las cosas que habían dentro, siendo la mayoría mangas e historietas, y solo unos lápices. Entonces su puerta tocó de nuevo y Saitama fue a abrir.

-¿Sí?

-Maestro...- Era Genos- Ahora que estamos inscritos, soy oficialmente su discípulo, pedí al consejo que me dieran una habitación junto a usted.

-¿Discípulo?- dijo confundido Saitama.

-Así es, recuerde que usted me prometió ser su discípulo aquella vez que fui a su casa.

-No recuerdo eso...

-Maestro cuento con usted para aprender a superar mi inteligencia actual.

-¿Seguro que puedo ayudarte? ¿Acaso no eres clase S?

-Lo sé maestro, pero yo sé que usted me sobrepasa de sobremanera, su baja nota no es más que un malentendido, estoy seguro que usted pasará a Clase S muy pronto.

-Seh... no, estoy bien, entonces supongo que no tengo opción... ¿Por cierto el consejo te dio permiso para elegir tu habitación?

-Así es, como estudiante clase S, tengo algunos privilegios que puedo aprovechar.

-Ya veo. Mañana empezamos clases ¿Verdad? Entonces tu tarea como estudiante clase S será quedar entre los 10 mejores.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias maestro!

-"Rayos"-dijo Saitama en su mente- "Quizás es muy pronto para tener a alguien como mi discípulo".

Sin más que decir, desempacaron sus cosas y procedieron a descansar para empezar las clases el siguiente día.

-¿Así que una pérdida de tiempo?- Beauto estaba en una habitación lujosa debido a sus privilegios como estudiante destacado de la Institución- Pero que sujeto más interesante.

* * *

Al día siguiente Saitama estaba roncando en su cama cuando de pronto despertó de golpe.

-¡NO, NO JUGARÉ PIEDRA PAPEL TIJERAS CONTIGO, TIENES MOCOS EN EL DEDOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gritó Saitama despertando de una pesadilla, entonces se calmó al ver la habitación vacía, Genos ya se había retirado, se levantó en pijamas y fue a lavarse los dientes en el baño del apartamento, había una computadora de escritorio frente a las camas, normalmente los estudiantes tienen permitido traer otros dispositivos que los ayuden en las clases, pero de igual manera proveen a los estudiantes de todos los recursos posibles.

Saitama fue a ver la hora en su reloj y escupió de golpe.

-¡YA ES TARDE!

Saitama vio que ya eran más de las nueve, y las clases empezaban a las 8:45. Se apresuró a alistarse y fue corriendo a las aulas para estudiantes Clase C.

* * *

El complejo de la institución era bastante grande, tanto que les permiten a los estudiantes disponer de algún vehículo para movilizarse. Ese es el caso de un estudiante Clase C, teniendo el puesto número 1, este estudiante al siempre estar en movimiento en varios puntos de la Institución, dispone de una bicicleta para moverse y siempre ayudar, su trabajo ayudando a varios estudiantes alrededor del complejo le han dado el mérito de ser primero de los clase C, recibe el apodo de Ciclista sin Licencia, debido a que perdió la licencia de monitor al intentar defender a una persona fuera de la institución, pero sigue ayudando a otros de la manera que puede.

Este estaba pedaleando a toda prisa debido a un encargo del profesor, al tener una bicicleta siempre disponible, siempre es elegido para hacer los encargos, estaba regresando y tomando asiento en su posición cuando de pronto aparece Saitama ingresando a la clase.

-Señor Saitama- dijo el profesor con severidad- Llega tarde.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormido.

-La puntualidad es importante y estricta para los estudiantes de la clase C. Que no se vuelva a repetir.

Saitama fue a sentarse al fondo a la esquina como siempre lo ha hecho desde primaria, las clases fueron duras para los estudiantes pero aburridas para Saitama, su mayor lucha era no caer en sueño.

Después de terminar su jornada Saitama regresó a su habitación fatigado por las monótonas clases que tuvo. Genos estaba en su cama con pilas de libros rodeándolo, Saitama solo lo ignora y se desploma sobre sus sábanas.

-¿Cómo estuvo su primer día de clases maestro?

-Totalmente aburridas... ¿Tú ya acabaste clases?

-No tuve.

-¡¿QUE?!

-A los estudiantes clase S les permiten tener horas libres y solo nos llaman para reuniones importantes de la institución, aunque no tengamos clases yo igual estudiaré para aumentar mis conocimientos.

-Ya veo...

Pasó una semana, y Saitama se encontraba sobre la cama leyendo sus mangas.

-Rayos, a este paso me quedaré sin mangas para entretenerme...

-Por cierto maestro, estuve leyendo y descubrí que los estudiantes clase C tienen una carga semanal de tareas que deben ser cumplidas obligatoriamente, ¿Usted ya las hizo?

-¿Tareas?

Saitama fue a revisar en el sitio web oficial de la Institución y prosiguió a abrir su cuenta.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO NOS LAS ENTREGAN EN LAS MISMAS CLASES?!- Gritó Saitama.

Al no revisar ni un solo día en toda la semana, Saitama se acumuló una tonelada de tareas que le tomará todo el fin de semana resolver.

-¡Maestro! Si me permite, yo le ayudaré a completar la mitad de sus tareas- se ofreció Genos.

-¡No! Si descubren que me ayudaste no me darán crédito y me meteré en problemas.

Saitama se puso como loco a resolver todas las tareas que le mandaron. Llegando el domingo Saitama pudo acabarlas todas con la gota gorda.

-Increíble- dijo Genos- Tareas que un alumno promedio tardaría una semana en completar el maestro las terminó en solo dos días.

-La dificultad no es el problema, sino la cantidad.

-Por su puesto maestro- dijo Genos anotando el comentario de Saitama en una libreta.

* * *

-Pronto llegará el examen de mitad de semestre y para ese día tienen que tener todos los libros asignados por la institución, pueden pagarlos en la tienda con el crédito financiero que les proporciona la escuela. Para ganar más crédito deberán cumplir todos los requisitos que les asignen. Tengan los libros y estúdienlos que el examen será duro.

Saitama fue a la tienda a comprar los libros asignados de la Institución, tendría que caminar varias calles para encontrar los libros que piden los profesores. Entonces un estudiante alto y rubio se para frente a él.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

El estudiante lo vio con desprecio.

-Me llamo Tiger, y soy rango 13 de la clase C.

-Felicidades- dijo Saitama con indiferencia.

-Veo que has escalado hasta la posición 5 de la clase C...

-¿Y?

-Ninguno de los estudiantes han logrado un puesto tan alto en tres semanas. Hay rumores de que un estudiante hizo trampa en el examen de admisión.

-¿Crees esos rumores?

-¿Esa es tu respuesta?

Mientras el estudiante acosaba a Saitama, aquel alumno número 1 de la clase C estaba en camino a la tienda cuando vio esa confrontación.

-Je... ¡Eres un tramposo!

-¿Qué?

-¡HACES TRAMPA EN LAS TAREAS Y LOS EXAMENES! HICISTE TRAMPA EN TU EXAMEN DE ADMISION PARA ENTRAR A LA INSTITUCION, PERO SOLO ERES UN FRAUDE.

-¿En qué argumento te basas?

-NO INTENTES OCULTARTE, CONFIESA QUE HICISTE TRAMPA Y RENUNCIA.

Tiger estaba gritando lo más alto que podía para que todos lo escuchasen, las personas alrededor estaban murmurando sobre lo que pasaba.

-¡Tiger!

El estudiante regresó a quien le estaba gritando.

-Solo eres tu Mumen.

-¿No te da vergüenza? ¡Los estudiantes de la Institución no deben acusar falsamente a sus compañeros!

-No estoy acusándolo, este farsante hizo trampa en el examen y solo lo estoy exponiendo.

-¡Si no tienes pruebas no puedes acusarlo!

-No te entrometas Mumen, solo eres el número 1 porque haces los encargos, no porque realmente lo merezcas.

-Oye amigo- dijo Saitama.

-Solo quiero ir a la tienda, pero luego empezaste a atacarme sin razón.

-No fue sin ra...

-Si no puedes probar que hice trampa entonces cierra la boca y fuera de mi camino, por cierto tu agujeta está desatada.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ya verás!

Tiger iba a atacar a Saitama pero se tropezó porque su agujeta estaba desatada.

-Te lo dije.

Saitama fue a la tienda ya sin obstáculos en su camino, al terminar sus compras comenzó a llover.

-Rayos.

-¡Oye!

Saitama vio a quien intentó defenderlo.

-Hola... ¿Saitama verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Quieres un aventón?

Saitama decidió aceptar la oferta de Mumen. Saitama estaba parado sosteniendo los hombros de Mumen mientras este pedaleaba con cuidado porque el suelo estaba resbaloso.

-¿Entonces eres de la clase C?

-Así es.

-Vaya, ¿Piensas ascender a la clase B?

-Lo estoy pensando. ¿Por qué no asciendes tú?

-No soy realmente bueno para la clase B...

-No pienso igual.

Mumen no sabía qué responder así que solo sonrió y siguió con su camino de vuela a la Institución.

-Je, eres un tipo gracioso.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses y llegó la hora de la prueba de mitad de semestre. Los estudiantes se reunieron en un salón extenso ya que todas las clases C se estaban evaluando.

Todos estaban preparados para el examen y muchos de ellos estaban nerviosos. El profesor había repartido las hojas y dio indicaciones de que no comiencen hasta que active el cronómetro, en ese momento un anciano atravesó la puerta.

-¿Profesor Bang?

-No te alteres joven, solo vine para supervisar, me asignaron la clase C para ver si uno será capaz de subir de clase.

-Entendido profesor Bang.

-¿Listos estudiantes? La prueba iniciará en este momento.

Saitama esta vez resolvió la prueba de manera más tranquila. Fue menos larga que la de ingreso. Así que no le tomó más de un minuto entregarla en el escritorio y salir del aula. Por su puesto todos incluyendo a Bang lo vieron sorprendido.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro Bang?

-Absolutamente, este jovencito tiene la capacidad para ser incluso un clase S.

-Te tomaremos la palabra pero solo podemos promoverlo a clase B para el próximo semestre.

-Hecho, estoy seguro de que no tardará en ascender.

* * *

Saitama caminaba por los corredores del instituto cuando de pronto todos los estudiantes empezaban a verlo. Saitama se preguntaba que rayos estaban murmurando. Cuando de pronto uno de los estudiantes nuevamente le plantó cara, esta vez era como Riger pero tenía el cabello negro, y venía acompañado de Tiger.

-¿Sí?

-¿Este es hermano?

-Así es hermano.

-Dicen que tu eres el estudiante de nuevo ingreso que hizo trampa.

-No lo hice.

-¿Me insultas negándolo? Escuché que te ascendieron a clase B, bueno pues yo soy clase B, ¿Crees que permitiré que un tramposo ascienda de clase así nada más? Mi nombre es Black y soy tu obstáculo para ascender.

-No tengo tiempo para esto.

-¡ADMITE QUE HICISTE TRAMPA!

Todos escucharon ese grito de Black.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Dijo que alguien hizo trampa.

-¿Alguien hizo trampa?

-Eso es imposible.

-¿Quién fue?

-¡TU SAITAMA, TU ERES EL TRAMPOSO! ¡SI TIENES ALGO DE DIGNIDAD RENUNCIARAS AHORA MISMO!

-¿Ese? ¿Ese es el que hizo trampa?

-No se ve muy listo, debe ser verdad.

-Nadie ha ascendido en varios años ¿Por qué el si?

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cree que no nos esforzamos?

-¡Renuncia!

-¡Si renuncia!

-¡RENUNCIA, RENUNCIA, RENUNCIA!

Había todo un escándalo en los corredores de la Institución, en un nivel más elevado, Bang había escuchado todo ese alboroto, estaba bastante alejado como para poder intervenir.

-¿Acusan falsamente a un estudiante? Si que no hay honor entre algunos alumnos, por eso es que nunca ascienden.

-¡Eh, ¿Que quieres pelear?! ¡TE GOLPEARE POR DEFENSA PROPIA!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Black se lanza contra Saitama pero este lo esquiva fácilmente, Black se resbala y Saitama lo toma del brazo y lo inmoviliza con una llave causándole a Black mucho dolor.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, lo siento, todo fue mentira pero por favor déjame ir!

-¡No, es cierto, NO ME INSCRIBÍ AQUI PARA ESAS TONTERIAS DE RANGOS O CREDITOS ESPECIALES, ME INSCRIBI PORQUE QUISE HACERLO, Y NO ME ESFORCE NI UN POCO SI ESO ES HACER TRAMPA ENTONCES SI LO HICE TIENEN ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO CALVOS!

-P-Pero tu eres el calvo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?!

-Maestro- Saitama volteó a ver, era Genos quien se había acercado por todo el bullicio- Es hora de irnos.

-Lo sé... vámonos de aquí.

Bang vio todo lo que sucedió. Y sin decir nada siguió su camino.

* * *

Saitama llegó a un bar de la Institución por algo de comida, algo barato puesto que no tenía mucho crédito. Se sentó y pidió su orden. La señorita que atendía pidió el dinero pero entonces otro cliente la interrumpió.

-Déjelo, que sea a mi cuenta.

-¿Mumen?

-Así es- Dijo el chico con anteojos de cristal negro- Para festejar tu ascenso.

-Gracias.

-Eres un clase B, ya puedes reírte de mi posición.

-Nunca haría eso... esa carga semanal de tareas es lo peor.

-Je, definitivamente eres un sujeto interesante.

Les entregaron su orden a los dos, y Saitama pudo comer su comida y disfrutarla, se sintió bien en ese momento.

* * *

**Pues me tardé más de lo que quise pero aquí está, el segundo episodio, no quiero complicarme la vida con los episodios así que no me extenderé de forma innecesaria, no pretendo esforzarme tanto con este fic, espero les haya gustado, con el título de los episodios pueden darse una idea de cuanto durara el fic, no sera muy largo. Espero leerlos a la siguiente actualización.**

**Quiero saludar a los que dieron review, realmente no pensé que tendría respuestas por este fic, me alegra mucho. Saludo a Guest 1 y Guest 2, también a Nuriko Hamilton y WOKELAND, espero que la historia sea de su agrado, ambientando One Punch man en un ambiente escolar.**

**Les deseo muchas bendiciones y hasta pronto.**

**Att: Might**


End file.
